Able to Love
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: Izaya never thought that he was capable of love, real love. But when Celty comes to him with an unusual favor, he might just fall in love with this assignment, a girl named Akura. But can he make her love him for who he is?
1. Chapter 1

As I walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, I wondered what trouble I could cause today. Shizuo didn't seem to be around and the information I had been getting didn't interest me. I heard my stomach growl and thought I'd pay a visit to Russia's Sushi and talk to Simon. Opening the door, the bell dinged announcing my entrance. I walked in and saw Simon laughing, talking to someone sitting in one of the booths. I couldn't see who it was but figured it was one of the regulars, and sat down at the sushi station. Pondering what kind of sushi I wanted, I found myself sneaking a side glance over to the table were Simon was joking around. That's when I saw her. She was all alone, laughing with Simon, even though his jokes most of the time sucked. Her jet black hair fell to the small of her back and her eyes…her eyes were the lightest brown I had ever seen. She was breathtakingly beautiful and the fact that she had a killer body didn't help. She was what Masaomi would call "boobylicious". I laughed at the word and the thought of saying it almost sent me over the verge of laughing loudly in public. I turned around to steal one last glance at her and bumped into someone's chest.

"What the hell?" I said, and looked up. Simon stood there, a grin on his face.

"Hello, Izaya. Sorry for taking so long, what can I get you?" he said in his thick Russian accent. I looked at him and a thought came to my mind.

"I'll have some octopus onigiri and for you to answer some of my questions." I said, smirking slightly. Simon shook his head and laughed, nodding before walking behind the sushi counter and preparing my onigiri.

"So what is your first question, Izaya?" Simon asked. I looked at him.

"Who was that girl you were just chatting up?" I asked quiet enough so that she couldn't hear me. Simon looked over to the girl and then back at me, a sly smile on his face.

"That's Akura. She is the sister of the Blue Squares leader. She is very nice person, but Izumi is very protective of her." He said as he finished making my onigiri. 'Hmmm, so she is the sister of Izumi Ran' I thought as he handed me my plate of onigiri. As I bit into an onigiri, I felt someone come up beside me.

"I'm heading out Simon. Thank you very much for the onigiri." said a feminine voice as a petite hand placed some money near me, meant for Simon. Simon looked up and smiled.

"You're welcome Akura. Come back any time." He said. I turned and looked at Akura; not too tall but not too short, curvy hips, thin waist, nice legs. She met my gaze and smiled lightly before turning around and walking out the door. I heard Simon laugh and turned back to him.

"What's so funny?" I said, biting into another of my onigiri. Simon smirked a little.

"You were practically drooling. Does Izaya have drooling problem?" he said, laughing and taking the money from where Akura had left it. I felt myself glare at Simon and finished my onigiri.

"No, I do not have a 'drooling' problem" I said. Simon laughed and I did too. Fishing money from my pocket, I placed it on the counter and downed the green tea that had cooled.

"See you later, Simon." I said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Don't cause trouble, Izaya." Simon said in Russian. I laughed and replied.

"When have you known me to not cause trouble?" I said, my Russian flawless. Simon laughed and waved as I walked out into the streets of Ikebukuro.

As I opened the door to my very lavish apartment, I saw a shadow move across the floor and smiled.

"So the 'infamous' Black Rider has come to pay me a visit?" I said, walking over to my desk and sitting in my chair, turning towards Celty. She pulled out her phone and went to tapping away on it before holding it out so that I could read it. 'We have a problem. One of the Blue Squares is being hunted by some rogue Yellow Scarves. I've been told to recover the Blue Square and keep them in a safe house until I can track down the rogue Scarves.' I read, and laughed.

"So they finally decided to start some fun. How nice." I smirked. Celty went to tapping on her phone again and put her hand on her hip. 'Listen Izaya, I don't want to deal with gang wars any more than you do. So I'll make this quick. I need you to keep the Square here until I find the rogues.' I read again as she held it out for me. I looked to her, an eyebrow raised.

"So you want me to keep a gang member under my roof? What guarantee do you have that they won't kill me in my sleep?" I said, leaning an elbow on the desk. Celty looked at me and I felt the disgust roll off her. Holding her phone out to me again I read 'You know that you would never be defeated by a gang member Izaya. And I doubt that the Square will be much trouble to an insolent person like you.' It said. I looked at Celty.

"So you and Shinra have so much faith in me then? Fine, I'll house this endangered Blue Square." I said, cracking my knuckles. Celty held her phone out to me again, 'Good. I'll deliver the 'package' tonight. Make sure you're here.' It said on the screen. I nodded.

"Where do you think I'm going to go?" I sighed as Celty put her phone back in her sleeve and walked out, shutting the door behind her silently. I laughed lightly as I got up from my chair and looked out the huge window overlooking Ikebukuro.

"This'll be fun…" I said to myself, watching the sea of people below.

After I left Russia's Sushi, I couldn't help thinking about the guy at the sushi station talking to Simon. He was mysterious and unbelievably sexy with that sly smile of his. I shook my head and laughed slightly. What would Izumi think of that guy? I sighed and walked back to the crammed apartment that I shared with my elder brother, Izumi.

"Izumi! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in, kicking off my shoes and taking off my coat. I walked into the kitchen and heard moaning from Izumi's room. 'Probably banging another whore…' I thought and chuckled a bit. Izumi never changes. Throwing on sweatpants and a tank top I climbed into my 'bed' or more referable to the couch, and fell asleep.

I woke up to someone gently shaking me.

"What is it, Izumi?" I whispered, half asleep. I was shaken again, a little more roughly and opened my eyes. A black gloved hand covered my mouth just as I was about to scream. I felt my body stiffen as I looked at the Black Rider. It was in my home, its hand over my mouth. It held a phone over my face so that I could read 'I'm not here to harm you, however, you need to get up and come with me immediately.' said the text on the screen. I looked into the tinted glass of the Black Rider's helmet and used my hands to pull its hand from my mouth.

"Izumi!" I screamed, pushing the Black Rider away from me and jumping up from the couch. I ran for Izumi's door and was jerked back. I struggled with every fiber of strength I had in me against the black shadows that held me immobile and voiceless, glaring at the Black Rider. The Black Rider started tapping angrily on its phone and held it to me again. 'This would be easier for both of us if you didn't fight. I will not hurt you, Akura. I'm trying to protect you.' said the screen, once more held in front of my eyes. I continued my glare and struggled again and again. The Black Rider shook its head and threw me over its shoulder, carrying me out into the frigid air. Gently placing me in front of it on its motor cycle, it sat behind me and we sped off.

As I sped in the direction of Izaya's apartment, Akura gave up the fight and fell asleep. I sighed and released my shadowy tendrils from keeping her immobile. She was as pretty as a gang member could get and I hoped that Izaya didn't take advantage of her. If he did he'd know exactly what 'the Black Rider's Wrath' can do. Stopping my bike in front of his apartment, Akura jumped off, wide awake. I grabbed her arms and restrained her using my 'shadows' again. She glared at me in anger and struggled as I threw her over my shoulder and walked into Izaya's apartment. I set Akura on the floor and looked at Izaya, who was sitting at his desk.

"So this is the Blue Squares member that I am to watch over?" he said, eyeing a struggling Akura. When I nodded and let Akura out of my shadowy tendrils she screamed loud enough that if I had ears, they would probably be bleeding.

"Calm down, calm down! Nobody here is going to neither hurt you nor hear you." Izaya said walking over to us. Akura's eyes widened slightly when she got a closer look at Izaya. She looked at me and then back to him, before standing and lunging Izaya. Izaya laughed and wrapped his arms around her tightly, keeping her from moving.

"If you wanted a hug you could have just asked." Izaya said a delightful smirk on his face. Akura grunted and wriggled against him, trying to get away.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, and Izaya let one of his arms loosen slightly. She pushed away from him and looked to me.

"Why did you bring me here? Who is he!" she yelled backing away from both of us, towards the thin glass window and the 30 story drop below. I looked at Izaya and he seemed to be thinking what I did because he looked at me and then at Akura.

"My name is Izaya. Celty brought you here because some rogue Yellow Scarves are after you and 'we' were ordered to keep you safe in the meantime." He said, slowly inching towards her. Akura took a step back slowly and he stopped.

"C-Celty? That's the Black Rider's name? And you…I saw you at Russia's Sushi…" she said, slowly turning around and looking out the window and the far stretch of space before the pavement. Izaya inched closer.

"It's a far drop down. I don't think that you'd want to take it, unless, you were secretly suicidal?" he said, inching closer again. Akura turned around, her eyes scared but determined.

"I'm not suicidal you idiot! I just wanted to know how quickly you'd die if I threw you out." She retorted. I laughed silently. This girl was going to give Izaya a run for his money. Izaya frowned slightly.

"And what makes you think that you have the strength to throw me out?" he asked. Akura stepped closer to him and laughed.

"I can do anything I want." She said, grabbing his arm and shoving him towards the window. Izaya had a mask of surprise on his face but quickly grabbed onto Akura, sending them both toppling to the floor just inches from the window. Akura was flat on her back, her expression stunned. And Izaya hovering over her, his expression a mixture of mischief and lust. I pulled Izaya up by the collar and showed him my phone 'Do not even think about it, Izaya.' I typed. He looked at me and shrugged innocently. Akura slowly got off the floor looking flustered and disheveled.

"Well I'll give you some points for a fiery personality underneath that innocent appearance of yours, Akura." Izaya said smirking a bit as she straightened her clothes. Akura looked at me.

"Do I have to stay with 'him'?" she said, glaring slightly at Izaya. I tapped a message into my phone and held it up to her. 'Afraid so, sorry.' I said and she sighed.

"Fine. But I am NOT sleeping in the same room as this impudent." She said and I nodded, showing her another message. 'Don't worry, there's a guest room upstairs that you'll sleep in.' I said. She sighed and glare at Izaya.

"Where is it." She demanded. Izaya pointed towards the stairs that led upstairs.

"Go up these and turn right, it's the last one." He said.

"Hopefully far away from yours…" she mumbled, climbing up the stairs until we heard the door slam. Izaya looked to me and laughed.

"Well this WILL be fun. Never imagined such a pretty little Blue Square would fall into my apartment." He said. I shoved a new message in his face.

"Do not think about anything inappropriate while I'm not here, Izaya. I mean it." He read out loud. Looking to me he grinned.

"But I would never think of defying you, Celty. Scouts honor." He laughed. I typed another message and held it out to him. 'By the way, she has school tomorrow. I intend you to drop her off, make sure she's safe, and bring her back here. She's in her last year at Raira Academy. Oh, and she's 19. She was held back a year because of medical problems a few years ago.' It said. Izaya grunted.

"Seriously? Can't I just get Mikado or Masaomi to look after her while she's there?" he said and I shook my head no. Izaya sighed.

"Fine, but shouldn't you have a bag of her stuff? You know clothes, shoes, hairbrush, and her uniform?" he asked and I nodded tossing it on the floor. He picked it up and looked at me.

"I can take it from here, Celty. There's not much a 19 year old can do to hurt me." He said, walking up the stairs to deliver Akura's things to her new room. I nodded and walked out as silent as I always did.

When I woke up in a luxurious bed, staring up at the surrounding black clothed canopy, I didn't know where I was. Sitting up slowly and looking around, it all came back to me. The Black Rider, Celty, taking me from my apartment and bringing me here. A guy named Izaya hovering over me after I threatened to throw him out of the window, his sexy little smirk. I shook my head clear and sighed. What was I thinking? This guy had practically kidnapped me! I stood up and realized I was still in my sweatpants and tank top, when I heard a knock at the door. I hesitantly walked over and flung open the door, seeing Izaya standing there with a grin on his face and his hair damp from a shower.

"What do you want?" I snapped, and he held up a bag, a bag from my apartment with MY things in it.

"Someone has school today." He said, handing me the bag.

"Take a shower and get dressed. I'm going to be your escort to and from school, oh, and I'll be watching too." He said, walking down the hall. I slammed the door and tossed the bag onto the floor, rummaging through it and pulling out my Raira Academy uniform, laying it out on the bed and walking to the bathroom.

A little while later, Akura walked downstairs in her Raira uniform, her hair slightly wet, and expression scowling.

"That look doesn't quite suit you, Akura. You're much prettier when your smiling." I said, smirking slightly. She glared silently at me.

"What? Just stating an opinion. What do you eat for breakfast?" I said. Akura looked at me, her glare softening a little.

"I'm not really a breakfast person…but thanks, I guess." She said. We sat in silence for a little while until I put on my jacket and checked my phone. It was time to drop Akura off to school.

"C'mon. It's time to go." I said, opening the door for her. She put her coat on and stalked out, with me following at her side. As we walked in silence to Raira Academy, I looked Akura over. She was fairly petite with nice features and a beautiful face. She looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw my eyes linger on hers. A look of somewhat disgust came over her features as we walked to the gate of Raira Academy.

"Akura!" someone called from the courtyard, and I heard the rush of footsteps before I saw him. Masaomi Kida, the leader of the Yellow Scarves, and a mere boy of 18. With his blonde hair and light eyes he was harmless, unless you got on his bad side.

"Hey, Masaomi. Do you really need to attack me every time you see me? Hey! No groping you perv!" Akura yelled, laughing as Masaomi backed off and held his hands up innocently after hugging her. Then Masaomi saw me and frowned a little.

"Akura…you know Izaya?" he asked her. Akura bit her lip slightly and looked to me, unsure of how to answer. I took advantage of the moment and threw my arms around Akura's waist, pulling her close to me.

"Akura didn't tell you, Masaomi? She's my girlfriend." I said smirking. I felt Akura stiffen a little in my arms and saw her blush. Masaomi looked taken aback but then his sly smile appeared.

"Izaya, you cradle robber! Poor Akura is only 19 years old! Hardly old enough for your intentions." Masaomi laughed. Akura looked at me, a mix of stupor and the tiniest hint of interest in her eyes.

"I'm only a few years older than her, Masaomi. Your just jealous because I got to her before you did." I said. Masaomi looked to Akura.

"Well, I'm going to go tell Mikado the newest piece of gossip. Meet us in class?" he said, then looking to me.

"And Izaya. Don't bruise our poor Akura's lips ok?" he laughed, jogging towards the school doors. Akura blushed even more and tried to wriggle out of my arms.

"You can let go now." She said, craning her neck to look at me. I smirked slightly and looked at the school.

"But someone might be watching…and I wouldn't want to let them down. I've gotta be a good 'boyfriend'." I said, turning her body to face me.

"Yeah but you're not my—"she said, getting cut off as I tilted her head back and kissed her gently. I felt Akura sigh and lean into me a little. Pulling away I bent by her ear.

"You might want to hurry to class, Akura. I wouldn't want you to be late." I said and she blushed.

"O-ok. B-bye, Izaya." She stuttered before turning and walking into the academy. I chuckled. She was too cute.

When I walked into my classroom, I saw Masaomi and Mikado. They were around my desk talking lowly and shaking their heads.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I said, walking over to them. Mikado looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing, Akura. Masaomi and I were just being boys." He said, looking at Masaomi. Masaomi nodded and chuckled slightly.

"So do your lips hurt? I told him not to be rough with our poor Akura…" he said. I blushed.

"No, my lips do not hurt. Izaya wasn't rough." I said, reaching a hand up and touching my tingly lips. Masaomi pouted.

"Mikado…our little Akura is growing up so fast!" he said, faking a choking sob. Mikado laughed and we took our seats as our teacher came in.

Ding! Ding! The bell rang, jerking me out of my day dreaming state and into reality. I looked around as students, including Masaomi and Mikado, started packing up and leaving the room to go to lunch. I gathered my things and haphazardly shoved them into my bag, standing up.

"Hey, you gonna meet Mikado and I on the roof so we can discuss your new boy toy?" Masaomi said, grinning. I blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, just let me put my things in my locker and go buy my lunch." I said, walking out of the classroom with them and then splitting up to go to my locker. Reaching my locker, I shoved my bag into it. When I shut my locker I caught a glimpse of something moving at my right. I turned and saw a smirking Izaya, leaning against the lockers next to mine.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, looking around the almost empty hallway.

"Well, since I am now your 'boyfriend' I thought I'd come hang out with you guys during lunch." He said a sly grin on his face. I sighed.

"If the principle or one of my teachers see's you…." I started to say, but Izaya cut me short.

"I already cleared it with them. Don't worry." He chuckled, grabbing my hand and leading me to the roof.

"I didn't even get lunch yet!" I complained as he led me over to Masaomi and Mikado, who was eating there, lunches. Izaya chuckled and sat me down on the bench, pulling a bag from his jacket and sitting next to me.

"Relax, I got tea and onigiri for us." He said as Masaomi and Mikado looked at him. My eyes widened a little and I just sat there as Izaya handed me a to-go box from Russia's Sushi and a canister of tea.

When I pulled out the onigiri and the tea, Akura looked at me a little surprised. I chuckled and caught Masaomi and Mikado whispering to each other.

"What? I can't bring my 'girlfriend' lunch?" I said, sitting by Akura and starting to eat my onigiri. Mikado gave a nervous smile and Masaomi just laughed.

"Aw, Izaya are you whipped?" he said, pointing his chopsticks at me. I shot him a look.

"Be careful what you say, Kida." I said calling him by his last name, "Or else I'll shove those chopsticks down your throat". Akura looked at me and jabbed me in the ribs, making me wince and lean forward a little.

"Be nice." She said, biting into one of her onigiri. I looked at her and complied, drinking some tea as Masaomi looked to Akura and laughed.

"Oh my god, Mikado! Big bad Izaya is whipped by our little Akura! Aw! I knew underneath that bad boy exterior you're just a softy, Izaya." he said, finishing his lunch. Akura had her head bowed a little as she ate but I saw her eyes were blank, like she was day dreaming. I set aside my onigiri and leaned into her.

"What's wrong? You seem out of it. Not fantasizing about later are you?" I said, smirking a little. Akura looked at me and blushed.

"No! What are you talking about!" she said quickly, and I saw Masaomi and Mikado's mouth drop open. I laughed.

"Oh calm down. I'm only teasing…maybe." I said. Masaomi and Mikado exchanged looks and stood up.

"Uh, we, uh forgot to go talk to the teacher about a, uh, assignment." Masaomi said before they both ran off. Akura and I finished eating in silence and she stood up to throw out the garbage. Standing up quickly I took her garbage and threw it away, walking back over after.

"A good boyfriend always cleans up." I said, laughing. Akura looked at me and smiled a little. It was the most beautiful face ever. I couldn't resist. Pulling Akura closer, I wrapped my arm around her waist and cupped her face in my other hand. Tilting her head back, I bent down and kissed her gently. I felt her relax and lean into me, her hands creeping up and wrapping around my neck. We stood there for a little while, too enchanted by each other's lips to do anything. We finally pulled away when the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Akura had a blush over her face and slowly pulled her arms off of my neck.

"S-sorry…" she said quickly, her head bowed.

"Don't be sorry, I'm the one that kissed you." I said, un-wrapping my arm from her waist. She stepped back awkwardly and looked up.

"I, uh, have to go back to class…" she said and I nodded.

"I'll be back to pick you up. Have fun." I said, walking with her into the school and then leaving as she went to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked hastily out of school and right into Izaya. He was leaning outside the schools gates holding an umbrella to keep off the rain. "You looked in a rush, are you that eager to see me?" he taunted. I stood in front of him, in the rain, my hair starting to plaster to the sides of my face. "I was trying to see if you weren't here." I growled over the rain. Izaya pouted and clutched over his heart with one hand, "Oh! How that hurt! You don't have to be so cold. Now get under her before you catch pneumonia." He said, pulling me under the umbrella and wrapping his arm around my waist so we could share it. I blushed and squirmed away from him, "Hey! What are you doing?" "Ladies shouldn't be left out in the rain now should they?" He said, snaking his hand around my waist again and pulling me even closer than before. Now I was _really_ blushing. "Umm, Izaya?" I asked as we started walking. "Yes?" "Do…do you really have to hold me this closely?" I choked, blushing _even more_. Izaya looked at me, still walking. "Am I not allowed to have my arm around a pretty girl while I'm trying to keep her sheltered from the rain?" he asked. I was at a stupor. _He called me pretty_. And that's when the moment all went to hell. Standing on the corner, just a few feet away, was Izumi's goons. My eyes widened and I looked to Izaya. "Hey uh…" I started, and then I was interrupted by one of Izumi's goons. "Hey! Akura! How you doin' baby?" he asked, swaggering up to us and pulling me away from Izaya and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm fine, Kato." I said, squirming in his grip. "Oh come on, Kura. Don't fight it. You know how much you want this; and how much I love you." Kato said, his hands moving lower to cup my butt and give it a squeeze. I winced and tried to pull away as Kato brought his mouth down on mine, hard; his tongue pushing past my lips, invading my mouth. "Get the fuck off her!" someone growled, it sounded like Izaya. Kato pulled away from me and I spit all of his saliva and taste of him out of my mouth, gaging slightly. "What ya gonna do about it, punk?" Kato asked. Izaya reached in his pocket and in one smooth move whipped out a knife. "You don't even want to know." He growled, reaching out to gently but firmly pull me closer to him and away from Kato. I sighed in relief that I was away from that creep, and then Izumi's other goon, Asoka, came over with a crowbar. "This bitch giving you trouble?" he asked Kato, holding the crowbar menacingly. Kato nodded and pointed to Izaya. "Yeah, this punk thinks little Akura is his, but how wrong he is." Kato smirked, pulling out a knife just as big as the one Izaya had out. Just then, Izaya lunged at Kato and their knives flashed and clanked against each other; earning grunts from both people. Asoka pulled the crowbar high over his head and swung down, not caring even to aim. I could tell by the grunt of pain and muttered _fuck_, that it was Izaya that Asoka had struck and not Kato. My eyes widened when Asoka grinned and raised the crowbar again. A guttural scream ripped out of my lungs and I flung myself onto Asoka's back, beating at his head with my fists. "Bitch! Get off me!" he screamed backing up and slamming me into a wall. _Thump!_ I fell to the ground and crumbled into a bruised heap that left me with the air knocked out of my lungs. Asoka turned and started to kick me in the stomach and face, laughing when I coughed up blood. "Ahh!" I heard a scream and then a thump followed by someone running over to where Asoka stood beating the shit out of me. "You bastard!" someone screamed and then I heard Asoka give a grunt and fall to the ground beside me. I managed to sit up and wipe my mouth with my sleeve, looking up at a slightly battered Izaya. "Akura? You still kicking?" he asked gently, helping me to my feet. "Yeah…I'm not dead yet." I laughed, spitting a little more blood onto the concrete. "C'mon, we should go back to my place before any more of those damned gang members show up." He said as the rain beat all around us. I nodded and he put his arm around me to steady us both as we walked to his apartment.

After we had gotten back to his apartment, Izaya demanded that I strip down so he could check for injuries. "Other than my shoulder I'm fine." I told him, shivering in my clothes. He looked at me seriously. "Akura, either you strip yourself or I strip you." He said. I sighed and bit my lip. "Fine." I said, standing and peeling off my wet clothes; all but my underwear and bra. Izaya sucked in a horrified gasp when he saw how many scars and bruises I had. "What the… Where did you get all of these?" he asked, astonished. I faced him, showing him the ugliest scar yet; it was one that ran from my neck to my hip, jaggedly. "When I was younger, I joined my older brother's gang. I thought that I would get more friends or more family like people around me, that I would forget everything about my parents dying and all that; but I didn't. I was the only girl then, and I was goaded into…having sex with many of them when I was still younger than anyone there. I was stupid and foolish but I felt like they actually cared about me…then one day, the only one that never touched me, the only person that I called my friend stood up against Izumi. His name was Tano and he was the 19 when I was there…but he cared what happened to me; anyway, Kato and Asoka wanted a…threesome and I told them no because I was tired and all. Tano came over when they started to forcefully strip me in front of everyone and he demanded that they stop before he killed them. He got beat up and died a horrible death because he tried to save me. And then Kato took out a knife and did this." I said, pointing at the long jagged scar "to make me remember it." Izaya growled and clenched his fist, a weird glow taking over his eyes. "Bastards." He muttered, walking over to me. "I turned so that my dislocate shoulder was to him and he tried as gently as he could, to pop it back into place. "_FFFUCK_!" I yelled, "I forgot how much that hurts…" I sighed, rubbing and moving around my shoulder. "Language missy, little girls shouldn't talk like that." He said a twinkle in his eyes. I looked at him. "I'm not a little girl, you idiot. I'm 19 _fucking_ years old and I'll talk however the _fuck_ I want." I growled. He laughed; it was a throaty, male laugh and it made me blush. Then I realized that I was in my bra and panties while he was fully clothed. "You pervert." I growled "Now strip so I can check your wounds." Izaya complied and striped slowly, teasingly. When he stood in front of me in his boxers I bit my lip. "Knife fights? " I guessed, looking at the few scars that covered his body. He nodded, "Well, that and Shizuo Heiwajima." He said. My eyes widened, "Shizu-chan? Why would he be…Oh, so you're _that_ guy?" "Yep, I'm the one and only. And you call him Shizu-chan?" "Yeah, he saved me from Izumi's gang…I owe him everything." I said. Izaya pouted like a child, "He never lets me call him Shizu-chan. And if I do he chucks garbage cans or a stop sign at my head." he said. I laughed, shivering slightly since I was soaked to the bone. "Izaya do you have a t-"I was cut off as he hugged me gently, instant warmth flooding into me. "Body heat works the best." He said softly, and I thought I could hear a hint of lust in his voice. I didn't care, I was tired and cold and he was warm and safe; I clung to him, my breasts pressing against his chest as he pulled me even closer. "Even with those bruises and scars… Akura you are_ beautiful_. You know that don't you?" he said his voice barely a whisper. I looked up at him and was slightly taken aback that our faces were so close. "No." I said, "Nobody's ever called me that." His eyes shifted colors and he let his hand trail up my body until cupping my face. "You are…so very, very _Beautiful_." he said, and then he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't stop me; she didn't push me away like she pushed away Kato. She kissed me back. Her lip; so soft and warm. _And inviting_, a little voice in my head hissed, _all of her body; inviting_. Yes, they were inviting; inviting to _me_ and _me_ only. I struggled to push down the side of me that wanted her here and now, but it was hard. She was so beautiful and what my kind thrived on was sex, since I _was_ an incubus. And she was just so…_irresistible_. I couldn't help myself; I slid my tongue into her mouth and smirked in satisfaction as hers tangled with mine instead of pushing it out. I wrapped my arms around her frail body gently; afraid I might break her, and kissed her deeply. She kissed back, tangling her hands in my hair and giving a tiny little moan. I pulled away and looked at her, my eyes consumed by lust, and hers too; she was a succubus. No human had ever reacted as strongly as she had before. "Incubus." "Succubus." We said at the same time and she smiled evilly. "Well this should be fun." She chuckled heatedly, her hand skimming down my chest to the waistband of my boxers, her eyes never leaving mine. I shivered in anticipation as her velvety soft hand slid underneath my boxers and wrapped around my arousal. I stiffened and my arousal grew in the warmth of her hand. Her eyes lit up and she ran her hand up and down my length, making it grow and grow; my member felt like hot lead waiting to explode. "No fair." I moaned slightly, pulling her hand out of my boxers and carting her over my shoulder to my room. She giggled throatily, "Bit of a caveman are we?" I gently laid her down on my plush bed and smirked. "A very_ hungry_ caveman."

I shuddered as Izaya slid his hand down my body until retching my thighs open. I muttered a string of protests but they got lost in his lips as he kissed me passionately. He smirked against my hungry lips and slid a finger over my panties, rubbing my sex. My hips twitched and I held in a moan. "Oh come now. Need I do_ more_ to get you to be a little vocal?" he asked, pulling away from my lips and smirking even more. I stared at him, passion burning in my eyes. He smiled and kissed from my neck down, until her reached my undies that he pulled off with his teeth. I shuddered and was about to say something when he slid his tongue inside me. I gasped and my hips spasmed as I clutched the bed sheets. When his tongue began prodding around I moaned; loudly. Izaya gave one more prod and pulled away, licking his lips. "That's a good girl." He muttered, his hands reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. I flipped our positions so that I was hovering over him and shrugged of my bra, throwing it to the floor. I teased his tip until I had positioned myself correctly and settled myself on him, taking all of him. Izaya groaned and clutched blindly for me; throwing his hands around my waist and throwing me under him while he was still inside me. "God you're so…_tight_." he whined, breathing heavily as he began thrusting; deeper and deeper with each thrust. I moaned and pulled his lips down to mine, toying with his tongue as he thrust into me, my hips meting his thrusts. He hit a sweet spot and I clenched around him, drawing his pleasure out of him and bursting into me as we both moaned. He didn't stop thrusting; in fact he thrust harder and harder. His lips moved from my mouth to my neck and began suckling and biting, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a love bite behind. Wrapping my arms around him I moaned again my hands gripping his back for support. "Izaya!" "Akura!" we both screamed each other's names as we came together. I sighed as he pulled out and his strong hands caressed my face before pulling me into a long tender kiss. "I never thought I would say this to anyone…but I… I love you, Akura." I looked at him, my eyes shiny with tears of joy. "I love you too, Izaya." I said and I kissed him sweetly before we settled into each other's arms and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
